


John Sheppard, Long Suffering

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media, gouache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Very probably the start of an eyeroll.





	John Sheppard, Long Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> My first experiment with a portrait using only gouache.

 

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/171758853725/john-sheppard-long-suffering-mific-stargate)

 


End file.
